The Girl With All the Answers
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: All she can do is be there. Chlark PostHidden


**Title: **The Girl With All the Answers  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **PG  
**Classification: **Smallville; Chlark  
**Spoilers: **Season 5, mostly "Hidden"  
**Disclaimer: **Smallville and all characters within belong to Al Gough and Miles Millar, Tollin/Robbins Productions, DC Comics, and the WB. No infringement is intended.  
**Summary: **All she can do is be there.  
**Written: **October 14, 2005  
**Word Count: **1068  
**A/N: **This was written for the fanfic100 prompt, 'choices', and starts right at the end of "Hidden".

* * *

"Chloe, I think I've made a terrible mistake." 

Chloe had been a little confused ever since Clark told her he was an alien, but now he had totally lost her.

"What are you talking about, Clark? I know you made a mistake by losing your powers, but that's fixed now, right?"

He turned away again, and went to sit down on the couch. She joined him, desperately wanting to give him the third degree, but resisting. "Clark?"

Finally, he shook his head. "Jor-El... he said there would be consequences for bringing me back. That someone I love will lose their life in exchange for mine."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"How can I be responsible for that? It could be you, or Lana, or my parents. I can't let that happen, but I can't stop it. As far as Jor-El is concerned, I'm still powerless."

"Don't say that, Clark. Maybe he was just trying to scare you."

"I think he proved he wasn't all about empty threats when he took my powers. He said something about the balance having to be maintained. He won't hesitate to take one of you," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

She swallowed hard. "That doesn't make much sense if you think about it. You're not from here, Clark. No offense, but how could you be part of Earth's balance anyway?"

"I don't know. I was mortal when I was shot? I count because I'm here? I don't know how it works, I just know what he said."

Chloe put her hand over his where it rested on his knee. "We'll just have to take it as it comes since we don't know what to expect."

Clark frowned. "We?"

She looked hurt, and tried to pull her hand away, but he stopped her with his other hand on top of hers.

"I didn't mean it like that."

She relaxed slightly.

"It's just... I don't expect you to have to..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clark, you don't have to be alone in this. You can talk to me, you can tell me your problems. What are friends for? I can't imagine what it's done to you all these years having to bear this by yourself. Except for your parents, and if I know anything about parent/child relationships, it's that you don't tell them everything. Am I right?"

Clark looked ashamed and nodded.

"You didn't tell them about this, did you?"

"No, and they're not going to know."

"But, Clark -"

"No, Chloe. They can't. I can't have them waiting for something bad to happen."

"I feel so honored," she said, only half joking. "But seriously, let's just say something _does_ happen. How are you going to hide from them that you feel responsible?"

"I _am_ responsible. I made the choice not to go back to the Fortress in time. Even though I didn't voluntarily give up my powers, even though I told him not to bring me back, I made the decision that led to those things in the first place."

"How can he punish you for caring about people, Clark? Who would do that?"

"You don't understand Jor-El. _I_ don't understand Jor-El. But I do know that if you cross him, you pay. I just wish I had remembered that three months ago."

"I wish you had, too. But none of that matters now. It's done, and you beating yourself up about it isn't going to change anything. What you do in the future might though. You never know."

"I wish I was that optimistic," Clark said, removing his hand from the top of Chloe's. But she didn't move, she only squeezed the hand still underneath hers.

"I'm not the girl with all the answers, Clark. But I do try to find as many as I can. I think you should do the same."

"You really think I can go up against my father?"

"I believe you can do anything. I trust you. But I want you to know that even if it's me, this world needs you more than it needs me," she said, and she meant every word.

"Don't say that, Chloe. I can't lose you. Not again."

She smiled. "I hope you don't lose anyone. I'm just sayin'. You are the most amazing person I know, and you're going to continue to do incredible things. Hold onto that, Clark. You'll end up making the right choices if you do."

"It's not that I don't want to help, I'm just not all that crazy about being 'special'."

"You can't help it," she said with a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you don't have all the answers?"

Chloe grinned and shook her head. "Not even close, buddy."

Clark sighed. "It sure would be easier if you did."

"Tell me about it," she said with a dramatic sigh as she laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

She finally let go of Clark's hand and opened her eyes. "I have to leave for Metropolis in the morning. For real this time, so I better get going. I know caffeine is my fuel, but a few hours of sleep never hurt anything. Especially after a crappy day like today."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She knew that he was talking about what happened to Gabriel, even though he never said it.

She frowned and bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. I don't think I've finished processing. I guess I will be eventually. It was me or him, right?"

"You know it was," he assured her.

"I wish that made it better. But it doesn't make what he did any less pointless. It all seems like such a waste."

"It always is," he agreed.

She sighed and stood up. He followed suit.

"So, I'll see you around?" she said, hating to try to say goodbye, even temporarily.

"You know you will."

She smiled and turned to walk away.

Halfway down the stairs, she heard, "Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?" she said, looking up.

"How about I ride to Metropolis with you tomorrow? Maybe you could use the company?"

"You really want to?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," he smiled. "I can help you unpack."

"And I'll buy you pizza," she laughed.

"Sounds like a deal, then. See you tomorrow, Chloe."

"Night, Clark," she said, descending the stairs. She might not have all the answers, but she had a feeling that things could turn out all right.

Finis


End file.
